Straight Answers
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: -Sequel to "Hard To Say"- November has rolled around and Danny wants to have one more honest conversation with his ghostly counterpart. Though the teen may be getting himself into more than he originally thought. DANNY/VLAD -PART THREE OF THREE-


**Alright here we go, the last part of the series. ****By the way, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Quick note: In my writing I tend to use lighting as a device to give form to the emotional/mental environment of the story. For example, last time the flickering lights of the neon FentonWorks sign represented that awkward and fragile stage of Vlad and Danny's relationship. Now they only have to decide where they'll go from there.**

**Summary: November has rolled around and Danny wants to have one more honest conversation with his ghostly counterpart. Though the teen may be getting himself into more than he originally thought. DANNY/VLAD**

**Warning: Male/male, slash, shonen-ai, yaoi, and all that jazz. Not to mention, a little fluff(not a nauseating amount, but still some).**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom series is exclusive property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom. This is written for no profit and only as a tool to practice my own writing skills.**

**Part Three of Three - A Series of Conversations**

**Straight Answers by NINJA RENKA**

**(sequel to "A Little Perspective" and "Hard To Say")**

***Please read the first two parts of this series first!**

**

* * *

**

"So Danny, How's it going?"

" . . . "

"That bad, huh?"

It is late November, the day before Thanksgiving. Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley have all come home from college to enjoy their fall break in Amity Park with their friends and family.

At the moment, Sam and Danny are at the Nasty Burger waiting for Tucker to join them. Sitting in their old hang out, a general feeling of nostalgia hangs in the air. The familiar faces of Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Valerie are seen eating and catching up on old times at various tables around the restaurant. The popular teens are too busy reminiscing to even acknowledge their former prey. Since the two friends are alone, for the time being anyway, they are taking the time to talk about the ghost boy's love life . . .

Or, more accurately, lack thereof.

"I thought you'd be more excited, aren't you supposed to get your 'long-awaited answer', this week?" -asks the goth girl.

"Yeah, but the problem is that Vlad's been really busy since he was re-elected as Mayor a few weeks ago. I tried calling him and I even tried visiting his office, but all I get is the run around from his secretary. I think it's pretty obvious that he's avoiding me."

"It wouldn't be that farfetched of an idea. As much as he likes using them, I don't really think Vlad would be the type to respond well to ultimatums."

"Once again, not helping, Sam."

"Well, assuming that you can actually get an answer from Plasmius, what do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know. Sometimes he acts like he doesn't want anything to do with me and then other times it's totally different. He's sending mixed signals. Then again that seems to be the only signal that Vlad ever sends."

Seeing the distress on her friend's face, Sam tries to find a way to cheer him up. Her brain reviewing the phone call they had earlier that day and remembering a particular tidbit, her violet eyes light with realization.

"Isn't he coming to your house for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"According to Mom and Dad he is. Jazz isn't too happy about it, though."

"There's your opportunity! When he comes over your house tomorrow, get him alone and demand an answer."

At first Danny is taken aback by Sam's answer. It was enough that she was supportive of his feelings for the other halfa, but the fact that she was actually encouraging him to pursue the relationship had him speechless.

"Wow, Sam you're being surprisingly cool about this . . ."

"Danny, I'm cool about everything . . . as long at it doesn't harm animals or the environment. Though to be perfectly honest, I do agree with Jazz and I just want to go on record saying that I don't entirely trust Vlad Masters. In fact, the only reason I'm going along with any of this is because I know you can take of yourself around Plasmius if you need to."

"You're worrying about nothing, Sam. It's not like he would actually try to kill me. If anything, fighting him is helping me control and develop my powers a lot better. Besides, if Vlad wanted me out of the way, he would have done it by now. It's not like he's never had the opportunity."

"Or maybe he's just luring you into a false sense of security."- comments Sam warily.

"It wouldn't be impossible."

A smile crosses Danny's face as he speaks. Looking at the expression on her friend's face, violet eyes widen with surprise before a knowing gleam settles in them.

"Danny . . . Are you in love him?" -asks the girl in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"I know it's not really my business, but I can't help but think that you have serious feelings for Vlad. You always were the type to fall hard . . . I just don't want you to get hurt if you're feelings aren't returned."

"I'm not sure." -begins the teen ghost. "I mean, in my entire life the only person I had real feelings for was you, Sam. I've known you since we were kids and I've always been able to trust you. But with Vlad, we started out as enemies. Now, even though we're still technically enemies, we're on friendly terms. Maybe it's because we're the only ones of our kind or something, but we have this understanding between one another. I don't know how else to explain it, but it's like I'm drawn to him."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"That makes two of us."

"Danny, I really hope you get a good answer to your question."

"What question?"

Both Danny and Sam are surprised when Tucker Foley suddenly slides into the booth wearing a red hoodie over a pair of jeans. Noticing the nervous looks on his friends faces, a confused look is on his face.

"Hey Tuck. Sam was . . . Uh, . . . just giving me some advice about one of my professors."

"Oh, okay."

As the teen settles down, a waitress approaches them and takes their orders. When she leaves, the three start up a conversation about college life, each eager to share stories about their professors, classes, and course loads. Eventually their meals are brought and they settle into a comfortable silence as they enjoy the food they used to eat on an almost daily basis.

"Man, I miss this place." - says Tuck with a sigh.

"Yeah, me too. We've had a lot of good times here." - remembers Danny

nostalgically.

"C'mon you two, stop living in the past. We still have plenty of good times to look forward to."

"Wow, Sam you sound almost perky."-comments the tech geek between bites of his burger.

"I can't help it, you two are killing the mood. And that's my job."

Thanksgiving at the Fenton household had been as hectic as just about any other family gathering. Jack spent most of the day showing off the new ghost technology and equipment to his side of the family while Maddie, her sister, and her mother got the food together. Jazz was bombarded by questions about her future plans as she was in her last year at Princeton Universtity, her major in adolescent psychology. But despite the great food and being around his loving, albeit rather eccentric, family, Danny wasn't in the best of moods that night. This was most likely due to the absence of the re-elected mayor of Amity Park - though, considering the man's recent behavior, it wasn't really that much of a surprise. Even when Jack had informed them all that Vlad had called with the regretful news, Danny simply rolled his eyes. The young halfa finding himself annoyed by the glaringly obvious lie the man had used as an excuse . . .

Something about city council transcripts he had to review.

Needless to say, the day after Thanksgiving(and a few days before his return to Madison, Wisconsin), Danny's annoyance was still on his face. Currently the teen is sitting in his room working on a lab report for one of his science classes. A honest attempt on his part to try being productive and get some homework done. Sitting at his desk, the young hybrid is wearing a pair of dark jeans and a brown, long-sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His feet have all black sneakers covering them. As he finishes typing up his findings, the adolescent's mind starts to wander to thoughts of Vlad.

It was fairly obvious at this point, that the older ghost wasn't coming to him to answer his ultimatum. Remembering Sam's point, Danny knew that he'd probably have to go to Vlad and demand one. So, further irritated by this turn of events, the teen shuts down his laptop and stands. He then turns himself invisible and flies out of his room, heading towards the man's home in Amity Park(The billionaire's Wisconsin mansion was too far for the man to live in in order to be an effective mayor). Reaching the rented townhouse in the wealthier area of the city, the ghost boy easily phases through the walls and starts searching for the villain. Seeing a large wooden door, the teen pokes his head in and sees Vlad sitting in a private study. At the moment, he is typing away on his own laptop, immersed in whatever was on the screen. Also on the carved, mahogany desk is a glass filled with a brown liquid, most likely a top-shelf liquor. The older halfa is wearing brown dress pants with a white button up shirt. Over it is a comfortable-looking green, argyle sweater vest. Long silver hair is out of his face and tied back into it's normal ponytail. Even in casual clothes, the man still managed to exude class.

"Congratulations on the re-election Mayor Masters. I heard it was a landslide victory." - dryly states the teen as he walks into the room and turns himself visible again.

Looking up from the computer screen at the voice, the mayor of Amity Park smiles before returning to his work.

"I have your father to thank for that, Daniel. After all, he is one of my most loyal supporters."

"You don't seem to be that surprised by my visit. There aren't even any ghost shields up or anything."

"You have always been rash and cavalier Little Badger. I suppose I've simply learned to anticipate your behavior."

A smirk crosses Vlad's face as he takes in the form of the irritated teenager. The two months apart hadn't changed that much about the teen's appearance, but his attitude had improved. A few weeks out of the nest had proved to be best for the young ghost and had done wonders for his confidence. Powder-blue eyes continue to stare the man down, searching for a way to break through the man's guarded exterior. Finding none, the younger decides to resort to his tried and true method for extracting information from the other hybrid - directness.

"Why didn't you come over for Thanksgiving?"

"Forgive me, I've been re-elected so my schedule is fairly full. Ribbon cuttings and all that."

"Drop the sarcastic comments, Vlad. We both know why I'm really here and I'm not leaving until you answer me. So, 'Yes' or 'No'?"

"You make it sound like you're asking me whether or not I want ice in my glass . . . Though, now that I think about it, this scotch is a bit warm for my taste."

Mumbling under his breath, Danny stalks over and takes the glass of liquor from Vlad's hand and cools it a few degrees.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I see you've been working on controlling your ice powers." -comments the elder as he sips the dark liquid, completely ignoring the teen's question. "A few months ago, this would have closely resembled a popsicle."

"Now you're just stalling."

Sensing the dwindling patience of the teen, a sigh escapes the man's lips as he leans back in his chair.

"Do you want an answer that badly?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. In regards to a romantic relationship, I think it would be best if the two of us remained platonic."

For a moment, Danny stands there and stares at the billionaire. Blinking once, a smirk tugs at his lips.

"Wow . . . that didn't even sound convincing. Not at all."

"Believe what you want, you have my answer. So, unless you have any other business to discuss, this conversation is over."

With that, Vlad gets up and walks around his desk and past Danny. He is almost at the door when a glowing green ecto-blast hits the wall only a few centimeters from him. Slowly turning around, the man isn't surprised to see Danny Phantom glaring at him. Luminescent green eyes glow a dangerous hue as wafts of ectoplasmic energy swirl around his still-raised hand. Looking from the wall to the boy and then back to the gaping hole, the villainous halfa remains perfectly calm.

"I hope you know that I'm sending you a bill to repair this wall."

"Shut up Vlad! You don't get to keep messing with my head like this! Who the hell do you think you are!"

At the teen's outburst, Vlad begins to walk towards him, his own blue eyes narrowing into thin slits. Whatever patience the man had was quickly starting to wear thin.

"I am the same person I've been for the last four years you've known me Daniel. If anything, I should be asking you that question."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself. It is the middle of the night and you are here in my home demanding an answer to an ultimatum you gave me well over two months ago. Despite that, I am kind enough to give you my answer, and you reply by recklessly attacking me. Hardly the behavior of a superhero, don't you think?"

"There are times when I really hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

With that Vlad transforms into his ghost form as well. Pale skin turns into an otherworldly blue. Normally silver hair darkens to a midnight black and cool- blue eyes glow a burning red. Taking in the powerful form of Plasmius, the ghost hero's green eyes narrow to hide the swirl of emotions in his mind. Even to this day, the elder's ghostly-vampiric form managed to cause a small tingle of fear to run down the teen's back.

Not that the teen would ever let it show.

Or acknowledge that fear wasn't the only feeling that the dark phantom's presense inspired.

Or admit to himself, let alone anyone else, that he actually liked it.

Clearing his mind of those thoughts, the ghost hero is the first to fire. Plasmius effortlessly avoids the attack and returns his own assaults of ectoplasm. Blasts of spectral energy fly across the room, destroying the various things in the study. Since both ghosts are enraged and simply just burning off their aggression, neither of them care as the walls and furniture take the grunt of their blows. The room is bathed in a green and pink glow as they both discharge increasingly powerful attacks at one another. Both ghosts have turned themselves intangible so their blasts simply pass through their bodies. Too caught up in their fight, they barely acknowledge the damage around them as the room is reduced to a complete mess. When all their energy has been expended, both hybrids glare at each other and catch their breaths.

Yet despite their physical exhaustion, both ghosts felt better now that they had let go of some of their aggression towards one another. Each set of blue eyes simply size one another up, wondering which one of the two ghosts would break the silence.

"You know nothing, boy."

The man's cold statement catches Danny's attention, but he remains silent and waits for Vlad to continue.

"Do you really think that anything good will come of a relationship between the two of us?"

"I already know how insane it is to have these feelings for you, I don't need to be reminded." -begins the teen hero, brushing white strands of hair out of his eyes. "But honestly, I really don't care."

"Really? You don't care about the twenty-six year age gap, or the fact we are adversaries, or the simple fact that we are both male? It seems to me Daniel that your over-active hormones have wrecked havoc on the rational part of your mind."

"Stop patronizing me! Is it really so hard for you to believe that I would actually reciprocate your feelings?"

". . . Yes."

The simple answer causes Danny to back down. Staring at the man, he is shocked by the truth in Vlad's statement. The young phantom had thought that during their last conversation he had pretty much said everything that he needed to, that he had truly convinced the man of his feelings. The teen hadn't realized how thick the walls Vlad had built around himself were. That one night, Danny thought he had been able to weaken and break through them, only to find that now the very same obstacle had been built back up in the two months he'd been away.

"If you really believe that I could never return your feelings, then why did you think I would believe you when you told me that you liked me?"

"To be honest I didn't think you would, Daniel."

With a sigh, Vlad turns back to his human form as their 'fight' had expended more energy than he had realized. Before continuing, thin fingers sweep away a few strands of silver hair that have fallen into his eyes.

"I got caught up in the moment. After all, you were leaving to go to college. Even then, it wasn't something I just blurted out. My confession to you was a decision that I came to after weeks of thought and after considering all the possible consequences."

"Why are you so distrusting, Vlad? It's like you push people away and purposefully keep them at arm's length."

"You have no idea who I am or what I've gone through in my life. From a very early age, and for most of my life, I've been the only one I've ever been able to trust. I don't need to be psychologically analyzed by a teenager that has no real concept of my struggles."

"Well, maybe I would if you actually talked about it! You once told me that all you ever wanted was companionship, so why do you keep rejecting me?"

"Because Little Badger, I know you. And despite how well you think you know me, I have sides of my personality that are far from my normally-pleasant demeanor. So eventually, despite your very well-meaning intentions, you would come to regret your decision. I'm simply saving us both time and preserving the current relationship we enjoy now."

Over the last few years, Danny was in constant awe of how the elder had the ability to shock him into silence. The hero was convinced that the way in which the man could effortlessly weave words had to be some sort of lost art. Though this time, the teen couldn't appreciate the man's talent. He was too taken aback and slightly hurt that the man could so easily group him with the multitude of people that had already given up on the wealthy bachelor. Danny barely notices as he shifts back to his own human form.

"I'm sure that you have your reasons for why you became the man you are now, but there's no reason to stay like this. I'm not saying that you have to be a 'good guy' or anything, it kinda creeps me out when you are. But you don't have to be so bitter about it, either."

"I've grown out of bitterness, Daniel. If anything, I've accepted that I'm better suited to the life of an eccentric recluse."

"I don't believe that."

"I simply helped you with your personal life and helped you better control your ghost abilities. Neither reason explains your sudden attachment to me."

"You've never given a reason why you're so attached to me either."

"There's a very big difference between your attachment and mine. As I told you before, I only told you my feelings because I didn't want to secretly pine away for you. I have the self-defeating habit of falling for people that I know I shouldn't. And you, Daniel Fenton are a big SHOULD NOT."

"But you still have romantic feelings for me, right?"

"Whether or not I have feelings for you isn't the issue here. You said you wanted to know if we could have a romantic relation, and I have already given you an answer. But like a child, you are simply upset because it's not the answer you wanted. Isn't that right?"

"Vlad, do you want me?"

" . . . Answer my question first."

"You didn't ask one."

"Yes I did."-counters Vlad.

Musing on the man's earlier point, Danny realizes the truth to his words.

"You're right, it isn't the answer I wanted. I have these confusing feelings for you and I know that they aren't just going to fade away."

"Get used to disappointment. Part of growing up is giving up on the delusions and fantasies of our youth. Reality isn't kind and it is far from fair."

The cynical way in which Vlad spoke, causes the teen to hesitate. Danny can see the pain in the elder's eyes. Even the elder ghost's voice seemed heavy and tired, vastly different from the pompous arrogance that normally tinged it.

_Why does he sound so . . . defeated?_

"Vlad, are we still talking about me?"

"Who else would we be talking about?"

"Ohhh, I get it now. . . you're afraid of me."

"Now that is just preposterous."

"I mean, that you're afraid of what you'll do around me. This entire time, I thought you've been trying to get me to give up you, but really you're just trying to convince yourself . . . "

"It's late. Go home, Daniel." -commands Vlad as he slowly backs Danny into the wooden edge of his desk.

The bachelor is obviously annoyed by the teen's invasive questions and attempts to turn the tables on him. As the unforgiving, and slighty singed, wood digs into the boy's lower back, a smirk slowly appears on his face. His resolve is re-affirmed.

"Fine."

"Fine?" -repeats Vlad, honestly surprised by the simple acquiescence.

"Yes, I'll go home . . . as soon as you prove that you don't want me the same way that I want you."

"Daniel, if that were true, neither of us would be here. Basically, you're challenging me to convince you of my lack of interest. However, for this situation, that is impossible since you already know the truth . . . That's quite a conundrum."

"That is the idea."

"Hmm, I'm impressed." -states the man, earning a simple shrug from the teen before him.

"Well, I guess if you spend enough time around a diabolical Froot Loop, it eventually starts to rub off on you."

At the cheeky response, Vlad smirks to himself. The older ghost is surprised when Danny grabs the back of the man's head without warning and then pulls his face closer to his. The teen's lips make contact with the other halfa's and begin coaxing him into a slow kiss. As the other phantom starts to respond to him, the younger ghost is once again bombarded with the sensation he got whenever the man was that close to him. However, that odd feeling was apparently mutual. A suppressed groan escapes the elder's throat as he pulls away and rests his hands on either side of the boy. The young ghost is effectively trapped between the two arms on either side of him.

"Why are you doing this?"

To be honest, Danny had to think about how to answer the man's very valid question. Vlad was right, it was strange and very out of character for the teen hero to act this way. Even when he had feelings for Sam, he was never this assertive when it came to pursuing her. In the last few months, his emotions and subsequent actions had simply felt natural, like it was what he should do. Though he had his own reservations about this relationship, the teen couldn't help himself. Maybe it was a heightened sense of his hero complex, his desire to save people no matter what it took, that made the ghost hero pursue the villain so passionately. Whatever it was that fueled him, all Danny knew was that it had all started on a rooftop over two years ago. That evening, when the man first opened up to him, he revealed that he wasn't just the embodiment of evil that the boy had projected on him. He was also a person.

"Do you remember that talk that we had on the roof of the City Hall building?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you started telling me everything that happened, I realized that it was the first time I had actually listened to you. I got your perspective and it completely changed how I looked at you. For a while after that, I didn't know what to think or what I was feeling towards you."

"I believe that the word you are looking for is pity."

"Well, maybe at first it was pity, but then it turned into something else. As time passed and we started talking more, I found that I wanted to become an important person to you. I wanted to be some one you could rely on and trust."

The honest words cause Vlad to pause for a moment. He stares at the younger phantom as he searches blue eyes, waiting, for any sign that the teen was having fun at the man's expense. Finding none, the villain is truly touched by the altruistic generosity the teen hero was offering him. A brief smile crosses his face as the mayor folds his arms over his chest.

"Daniel, it seems more like you just want to be my friend."

"That's what I thought at first, until I started looking at you . . . differently."

"Differently?"-inquires the man with a quirked eyebrow. The elder ghost obviously interested in the boy's words. "How so?"

"Like the way you look at me when you think I can't see you."

Staring at the teen, he is surprised to see a smoldering look in the teen's ice-blue eyes. The hidden longing in the them was hard to miss. It only takes a moment for the older halfa's disbelief to fade as he realizes that the teen was genuinely attracted to him. A satisfied grin tugs at the corner of Vlad's mouth. To test his theory, he reaches a hand up and starts to stroke the pale cheek. The gentle touch causes Danny to hitch his breath as a light blush crosses his face. Pleased by the reaction, the man's grin spreads.

"Are you nervous, Little Badger? You were seducing me so well only a few minutes ago."

As he speaks, the man's long fingers trail over the soft lips and down his chin. Part of the elder ghost was simply trying to see how much he could get away with while Danny was acting so uncharacteristically docile.

"I-I was annoyed before. It makes it easier to do that kind of stuff."

At the admission, Vlad starts kissing the slim column of the teen's neck. When he finds a sensitive spot of skin, each touch earns a breathy moan from the other ghost as he raises his head to expose more of his throat. Aristocratic fingers teasingly ghost over the planes of the boy's body and leave a tingling sensation in their wake. First down his chest, then across his stomach and around his waist and hips. He then slips a cool hand underneath the hem of Danny's t-shirt and idly draws circles on the sensitive skin over the lowest part of his back.

"You should take caution when attempting to poke a sleeping bear, Little Badger. Once I have you, I have no intention of giving you up to anyone. No matter how much you may resist me later."

At the man's cautionary words, the young ghost reviews his relationship with the elder. He knew that this wasn't the most rational thing he'd ever done, but the feelings he had for the man were always intense, whether it was hate, annoyance, empathy, understanding . . . lust . . . love.

Staring up into the man's deep blue eyes, he could see those same intense feelings reflected in them. He can also see the slight fear and apprehension that the man hid underneath layers of sarcasm and condescension. Danny knew that the man was scared out of his mind that the teen would change his mind and leave him alone - like so many others have.

_Obviously none of them had ever kissed the man._

With a teasing smile, he uses a finger to poke the man playfully on the nose.

"Poke."

The cheesy gesture makes the man chuckle. He then grabs hold of the young hand and affectionately kisses the soft palm. The gentleness of the action surprises Danny, his blue eyes widening to watch every slight movement Vlad makes.

"You were right by the way, I was avoiding you."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" - murmurs the man as his hands idly stroke denim covered thighs. "I can't control myself around you."

"I noticed. So, what do we do now?"

With no warning, Vlad kisses the boy with heated fervor. No longer holding himself back, the man takes his time to enjoy the contact. Using his free hand he lifts the teen onto the edge of his desk. The sudden movement causes a gasp to escape the young halfa's lips which the elder quickly takes advantage of. His tongue slowly and tortuously explores the willing mouth, greedily indulging himself in the teen. Overwhelmed by the man's expert touches, Danny softly moans into the oral assault. His hands exploring the elder but well-toned body. With a dark grin, Vlad rests the teen's thighs on his own hips to accommodate himself. The younger hands grip onto broad shoulders to get his attention.

"V-Vlad, maybe we should continue this someplace else." -comments the teen when they part for air.

"You sound worried." - observes the man as he once again kisses his way down the teen's neck.

"Well yeah, the last thing you need is someone finding you making out with a teenager, especially a male teenager. It wouldn't exactly increase your public approval rating."

"Like I care ."-dismisses the villain as he continues his ministrations.

"Vlad."-states the teen, his tone demanding a serious response.

"It's cute that you're concerned about my political career, but fear not. You

are a consenting eighteen year old so it's perfectly legal. And no matter how much it may upset the people of this town, I can not be impeached for doing whatever I want with you."

As annoying as the man's arrogance could be, Danny was struggling to hold in a chuckle. But confident or not, Vlad still had a lot more to lose than the teen did.

"Yeah, but still, if we're found out, people will talk. And they won't have anything good to say about it."

"Daniel, do you want to stop for now? We don't have to go any further tonight. I, for one, am more than satisfied with the progress we've already made. "

Shocked by the man's nature towards him, Danny begins to feel angry. Not at the elder halfa, but at himself. Here he was, the object of desire for one of the most powerful and intelligent people on the planet - Vladimir Masters: a man whose eastern European features helped make him one of the nation's top bachelors(five years running). The very man who, while saying such gentle words, was clearly undressing him with his eyes. His blue orbs burning with intensity at the offending clothes covering the young body before him. The only reason they are still on, or at least still visible, is evidence enough of the man's considerateness. With those thoughts, the ghost teen mentally slaps himself.

_Why am I so stupid?_

"You know what, let them say whatever they want." -replies Danny as his hands make their way underneath the man's clothes, desperate to feel the man's warm skin.

A low growl emanates from the elder's chest at the teenager's actions. The young fingers tracing over his hip bones and along the waistband of his pants are making it very hard for the evil mastermind to focus.

"As arousing as it is to see you pawing at me, Little Badger . . . perhaps it would be a good idea to stop while we still can. Besides I want to be able to properly savor every part of you at my leisure."

"But aren't you still-"

"It's fine. I can control my urges, I'm not an animal."-interrupts the billionaire as he removes the wandering hands on his body with a smile.

A small pout is on the teen's face but fades when Vlad rustles his hair and adjusts his clothing.

"Can I still hang out here, though? I mean we can just talk or something."

Moving away from the teen still sitting on his desk, the mayor picks up and then sits in the black leather desk chair. Danny simply turns his body so that he can watch the man's actions. Despite himself, the young hybrid had to admit the man had a certain coolness to him which he seemed to exude effortlessly . . . whether he was plotting an evil scheme or simply reading a book. Sensing movement, sky blue eyes watch as Vlad leans back and crosses his long legs to get comfortable. He then reaches into a nearby drawer and takes out a cigarette and lights it. After exhaling a puff of smoke, his dark blue eyes check the clock on the wall and then lock with the teenager's. His gaze still has a teasing and seductive gleam to them.

"We have a few hours until dawn. In the meantime, what would you like to talk about?"

For a moment, Danny stares at the man sitting in the desk chair. Light blue eyes are half-lidded and a strange look is on his young face. He hops off the desk and simply stands in front of Vlad. His gaze never leaving the elder's.

"Daniel, is something wrong?"

"No, not really, but I was just thinking . . . "

"And?" - inquires the man as he rests the smoking cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Well, don't you think that we've already talked enough?"

Vlad's smirk only lasts for a second before his hand reaches towards the teen and pulls him into his lap. Straddling the man's legs, Danny is barely settled before his lips are captured in a deep kiss and large hands begin to once caress his body. Each exploring touch allows both males to finally give into their desires without letting pretense, sarcasm, or clever wordplay get in the way.

**THE END**

* * *

**There you go, the end to this three-part story - A Series of Conversations.**

**To those of you that stuck through the entire thing, I hope that you enjoyed my work. It was fun writing for this couple and all of you have been so kind with the reviews. **

**In regards to the romance between Danny and Vlad, I took it slow because I wanted to keep them as much in character as possible while still putting my own interpretation on it. Sam once again made an appearance in this because I like her and I think she'd be the one person that Danny could confide in(Though it does amuse me to imagine Tucker's reaction to Danny/Vlad). **

**BTW, The fight between the two ghosts, in which the room is overwhelmed with the different glows of their ectoblasts, represents the course of their conversation. They simply expend all their fears and doubts about their relationship and put them out into the open. Once they deal with the issues and face them head on, they can calm down and start to fully trust one another and start their relationship.**

**Aren't I clever?(sorry, humorous sarcasm is hard to translate online)**

**In any case, any future Danny/Vlad(Vlanny?) fic I chose to write will probably be oneshots and/or the occasional lemon if the mood strikes me to do so.**

***Junjou Romantica by Shungiku Nakamura(It's almost like if Danny and Vlad were Japanese, without the ghost stuff, and the two had sex on a regular basis) inspired this look at Vlad's charcter. If you have the time, check out the manga and/or the anime if you haven't already.**

**A funny coincidence, as I was typing this I was watching old re-runs of "Roseanne" on the TVLand station. As some of you may or may not know, the character Leon is played by Martin Mull. The same man that provides the voice for Vlad Masters in the Danny Phantom series.**

**Anyways, you all know what to do, so please leave a comment or review!**

**LATER DAYS!**

**NINJA-RENKA**


End file.
